thesalemconcordfandomcom-20200215-history
Beifar Mahgo
'Beifar Mahgo '''is a fourty-five year old wizard. He is the husband of the Folk woman Miracle Mahgo, and the father of Andrew and Brendan. Beifar has a female cousin, the witch Ana Mahgo. Beifar works as an agent in the Department of Magical Criminal Investigations. On his assignment to track down a mad and dangerous convicted wizard, Beifar met the Folk boy Jesse Alexander in Alivan's Wizards and Witches Corner Store, in the town of Mount Dora. He formed a strong friendship with the young man, who became a valuable ally. Beifar is a prominent character in the the [[The Salem Concord (series)|''Salem Concord]] series. Beifar is a bit of a history fanatic and so he prefers to use a magic staff instead of a wand. History Early life At one point in his youth Beifar Mahgo learned to fly on a boom. The first time he tried to fly a novice broom, he accidentally flew right into the side of a parked Volkswagen buggy. Beifar carved his own magic staff at some point too. Later in his life Beifar married to a Folk woman named Miracle. They have two sons Andrew and Brendan. Beifar works as a special agent in the Department of Magical Criminal Investigations, however he hadn't told his wife that he still worked in the DMCI. Instead he had lied to her about being a business man. Beifar's female cousin Ana Mahgo also worked in the DMCI, in the Identification and Records Department in New York City. Beifar was given the assignment of tracking down a dangerous, mad wizard named Raven Claw who was a known killer and who had escaped from jail. Interview for a Wizard In his search for Raven Claw Beifar tracked down Claw's brother Nicholas FIdgewidge to a graveyard in a small New England town near the ocean during the month of October. The dueling wizards neared the small bridge-house nearby, and were discovered by the bridge night-watchman Dougie Mann. During the struggle Beifar struck Nicholas, sending him through the window of the bridge-house. Pinning Nicholas down against the broken glass Beifar learned from Nicholas that Raven Claw was at Alivan's Wizards and Witches Corner Store in Mount Dora, and that he'd been there for six months. Concerned Beifar lost focus and loosened his grip. Nicholas yelled and pressed against the control panel behind him, activating the drawbridge. Nicholas found his wand and aimed it at Beifar, proclaiming that he would die tonight. The bridge arm bounced off Nicholas' head and he stumbled back as the bridge began to open. The floor underneath Nicholas gave away and he began to slide. Beifar caught Nicholas' cloak and urged him to take his hand, but he didn't respond. Nicholas' body slipped through his cloak and fell into the river below the bridge. Beifar dropped the cloak into the river. He tapped his staff on the ground and disappeared in a flash of light. The following Sunday Beifar went to Mount Dora to observe Alivan's. Standing under the lightpost from across the street of Alivan's throughout the whole day, Beifar watched the person working inside the store, a boy named Jesse Alexander, but keeping a safe distance, due to an Emunio Concutio placed on the building. In the afternoon Jesse noticed Beifar but decided to ignore him, continuing to do so until he locked up the store and found a text message on his phone that read 'Hello from the stranger across the street.' which Beifar had sent to Jesse's phone. Jesse went to greet the unknown wizard. Beifar called Jesse by his full name, asking him if he sold flying brooms, but Jesse told him that the store was closed, and that he could come back the next day. Jesse demanded to know how Beifar had gotten his phone number, but Beifar chose not to say. Beifar told Jesse that he would come back the next day, turned and walked away. The following Monday morning Beifar returned to Mount Dora, magically transporting himself to the lightpost across from Alivan's slightly after Jesse arrived to open the store. It took a while for Jesse to go out and ask Beifar why he hadn't come inside, and eventually invited him inside. In the store Beifar marvelled at the brooms, recounting how he'd learned to fly on the same novice broom model in the store. Jesse laughed, thinking that Beifar was only pretending to be a wizard. They were interrupted by Jesse's boss writing to him on his laptop, to tell him of his Halloween bonus. Beifar had been under the impression that Jesse owned Alivan's, and was taken aback at learning the opposite. He learned that Jesse had been working at Alivan's for six months, since May. Jesse showed Beifar a broom called the Stealth, claiming it to be the fastest on the market. Beifar began to quiz Jesse about the broom and its speed, and asked if he could test fly it. Jesse told Beifar that the broom was just a prop. Beifar realized that Jesse was a Folk, unaware of the existence of magic and the Wizardry, and that he thought Alivan's to be nothing more than a costume shop. Beifar asked who owned the office upstairs, and Jesse told him it was his boss, Mr. Claw. Beifar told Jesse that he had to leave, but that he was still interested in testing the Stealth. Jesse asked if he would have to invite Beifar again, and the wizard explained to him that Alivan's had an Emunio Concutio, preventing Wizardry from entering unless invited inside. Beifar invited Jesse to eat breakfast with him the next morning and then left the store. Physical appearance Beifar is described as being tall and strong with an athletic built from training frequently. Beifar is nearly bald but have short black hair with grey highlights that runs up his sideburns and around his ears, bushy dark eyebrows and dark eyes, and he sports a well-trimmed salt and pepper moustache and goatee. When Beifar is on duty as a Department agent he wears a tall, grey pointy hat, with its large brim often turned down to hide his face. He also wears a dark cloak which falls down to his calves, which is a cross between a trench coat from an old black and white detective film and a wizard's robe. When Jesse met Beifar the wizard wore a clean, light-grey shirt and dark, striped pants under his cloak. Under the cloak Beifar wears a magic shoulder holster from which he can draw his long magic staff. Around Beifar's neck hangs a blue magic stone amulet in a leather string which is knotted behind Beifar's neck. Personality Abilities Magic Relationships Jesse Alexander When Beifar Mahgo first met Jesse, they were strangers. Relatives Appearances * Interview for a Wizard * The Secret Society of Seven Sorcerers * The Sorcerer's Secret * The Last Sorcerer Trivia *Beifar Mahgo was originally called Ch-U-Ch Mahgo in an earlier draft of ''Interview for a Wizard'', The Secret Society of Seven Sorcerers, ''The Sorcerer's Secret'' and ''The Last Sorcerer'', which were used for the Podiobooks.com audiobooks. "Ch-U-Ch" was a play on the author's own nickname "Chuch." The name was changed because of its difficult pronounciation. References See also Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Wizardry Category:DMCI agents Category:Wizards